1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a method and system for automatically generating executable system-level tests from an initial action, scenario, or high-level user goal, generally including a requested action and a model of a Device under Test (DUT). More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and system of accepting a high level goal, action, scenario, or intent from a user, determining all of the subordinate actions required to enact the goal or intent, combining all of the constraints relating to all of the actions and the Device Under Test (DUT), solving the constraints, and automatically generating executable test code to perform at least one test to accomplish the stated high level user goal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In integrated circuit (IC) design, it is of great importance to be able to quickly, easily, and inexpensively ascertain whether a specific multi-functional device or multi-component device functions as required in real use-case scenarios. At the same time it is very time consuming, difficult, and expensive to individually program executable tests for use with a particular piece of hardware, such as a System on Chip (SOC) as the expertise required to code a specific test for a specific piece of hardware—taking into account all of the vagaries of the individual components and inter connections is very inefficient.
There is therefore an urgent need for a method and system for automatically generating executable system-level tests from at least one scenario.
There is therefore an urgent need for a method and system for automatically generating executable system-level tests from a plurality of scenarios.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for automatically generating executable system-level tests from a partially specified scenario.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for automatically generating execution system-level tests from a very high level simplistic (or partial) specification of a goal (or requested action) from a user.